I'll Be There For You
by cocenza
Summary: Isabella vive um amor secreto, ela e Edward se entregam um ao outro, mas mal sabem que Renée - mãe de Bella - fará de tudo para que o rapaz afaste-se de sua filha por ser de classe média. Será que um amor tão puro e lindo sobreviverá a isso?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – As escondidas**

- Se sua mãe ficar sabendo disso, estamos ferrados... - Edward gargalhou enquanto me beijava.

- Amor, então faça o "futuro-sermão" valer a pena. - Entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxei para mim. Edward me empurrou pela cintura até me encostar em uma arvore.

- Princesa, eu te amo tanto... - Roçou seu nariz em meu rosto.

- Eu também Ed. - Enlacei seu pescoço. - Ninguém vai nos separar.

- Nunca Bells, nunca. - Afirmou me beijando novamente.

- Amor... preciso ir embora. - Falei empurrando-o delicadamente.

- Mas já? - Fez bico

- Minha mãe está na minha cola e se ela me pega com você... - Fiz uma careta.

Mais uma vez nossos lábios se encontraram. Abriu minha boca, deixando nossas línguas se entrelaçarem. Edward me abraçou pela cintura, deixou meus lábios para ocupar sua boca em meu pescoço.

- Hmm... - Gemi.

- Bella estou com tanta saudades do seu corpo colado no meu. - Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Meus pelos se arrepiaram com seu hálito gelado em meu pescoço.

- Edward... - Gemi e ri ao mesmo tempo. - Você adora me maltratar... - Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou - Amor tenho que ir. - Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. - Nos vemos amanhã.

- Vou contar os minutos.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais.

- Não vou discutir isso com você Edward.

- Nem adianta, você sabe que eu ganho...

Revirei os olhos, dei mais um beijo de despedida e dei as costa para ele.

- BELLA! - Olhei para trás e vi Edward correndo em minha direção. - Eu estava até me esquecendo... - Deu seu sorriso torto e pegou minha mão. - É simples, economizei por alguns meses e consegui comprar... - Pegou uma linda aliança de prata e colocou em meu dedo.

- Edward, amor, não precisava... - Me pendurei em seu pescoço e deixei as lágrimas caírem. - É linda... - Murmurei olhando para a aliança.

- Bella não minta... - Olhou para o chão. - Você merece coisa melhor. Coisas que eu não tenho a capacidade financeira para te d...

- Shh! Cala a boca seu idiota! - Esbravejei. - Nunca mais diga isso! Eu já disse que não me importo com dinheiro.

- Mas sua mãe sim...

- Dani-se minha mãe. Eu já tenho 18 anos posso decidir por mim o que quero, e eu quero estar ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu lindamente e me beijou.

- Dizendo essas coisas... você me faz o cara mais feliz do mundo.

- E só de te ter comigo... eu sou a mulher mais feliz da face da terra. - Apoiei minha cabeça em seu pescoço e respirei seu cheiro delicioso - Preciso ir... mande um beijo para Esme.

- Pode deixar.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e a fechou logo em seguida.

- Eu te amo... - sibilou do lado de fora, mandei um beijo para ele enquanto acelerava o carro.

[...]

- Aonde estava Isabella?

- Eu estava por ai mãe... - Falei enquanto subia as escadas.

- Com aquele marginalzinho, estou certa?

Estaquei. Virei-me para encara-lá no primeiro degrau.

- Não chame Edward assim, você não o conhece então não o julgue!

- Eu sei quem ele é! - Retrucou, debochando. - É um marginal que não tem aonde cair morto! Só esta com você por causa do nosso dinheiro.

- A senhora é preconceituosa, e não, Edward não está comigo por causa do "seu" dinheiro estúpido.

- Bella olha como você está falando comigo, é a convivência com ele.

- Não irei discutir isso com a senhora.

Dei as costas, deixando Renée falando sozinha.

Minha mãe era hipócrita, nunca aceitou minha convivência com pessoas como Edward, com classe social inferior a minha, mas eu nunca liguei para isso, dinheiro nunca foi a prioridade em minha vida, o que importa é estar com Edward. Ele me fez mulher, foi meu primeiro amor e o primeiro a chegar a onde nenhum outro garoto chegou. Edward era simplesmente minha vida e nada nem ninguém jamais conseguira nos afastar.

PDV Edward

Olhei para a Aliança em minha mão direita e sorri. Aquele pequeno metal de prata era o símbolo do nosso amor, algo simples, porém significa o laço com a melhor pessoa que Deus poderia ter posto em minha vida... Bella.

- Boa tarde dona Esme! - Me joguei no sofá e abracei-a.

- Se está com esse humor... - Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Deixe-me adivinhar...

- Você sabe que Bella é a razão dessa minha felicidade.

- Ela te faz tão bem... É lindo e puro o que sentem um pelo outro.

Sorri, Joguei minha cabeça para trás e suspirei.

- Eu a amo tanto que nem sei o que seria de mim sem ela.

- Bella é uma menina adorável, totalmente diferente da mãe...

- Mãe, por favor, não fale o nome dela. Reneé força muito a barra com Bella, e eu odeio quem faz o amor de minha vida sofrer.

- Tudo dará certo meu filho... - Acariciou meu rosto. Peguei sua mão e a beijei. - Você merece ser feliz.

- Obrigada mãe... - Me levantei do sofá. - Vou tomar um banho.

- Tudo bem, irei arrumar algo para você comer.

Subi cantarolando. Entrei em meu quarto e sorri ao olhar minha cama. Lugar onde eu e Bella nos amamos por três vezes. Peguei uma toalha e sai do quarto, no corredor encontrei meu irmão.

- E ai viadinho, como foi com a Bellinha? - Emm socou meu braço.

- Excelente mas... mano depois conversamos, vou tomar um banho.

- Ih, então prenda a respiração.

- Nojento! - taquei a toalha nele.

- Hei, se liga eu bebi perfume, então está cheiroso...

Eu o encarei incrédulo.

- O que?

- Qualé Edward, você nunca entrou na internet? Lá tem vários tópicos e fóruns ensinando a...

- Valeu Emm, tchau. - O cortei, antes que ouvisse merda.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Terminei de tomar meu caf quando minha m e entrou na cozinha.

- Tchau - Murmurei enquanto pegava minha bolsa.

- Boa aula, querida

- Vou ter - sussurrei para mim mesma enquanto lembrava que hoje teria diversas aulas com Edward.

Mesmo ele n o tendo dinheiro para pagar a escola particular, Edward ganhou uma bolsa e desde o ano passado frequenta a melhor escolha de Forks - a mesma que eu.

Entrei em meu carro e dirigi o mais r pido que pude. Quanto mais cedo eu chegasse mais tempo teria para ficar com ele.

Quando entrei no estacionamento eu o vi - lindo como sempre. Edward estava encostado na grade de frente a minha vaga. Sa do carro e liguei o alarme.

- Bom dia amor - Falou sorrindo, enquanto eu caminhava em sua dire o.

Olhei ao redor e n o tinha ningu m, aproveitei para pular em seu pesco o e o beijar com todo o amor.

- Agora sim o dia est bom - Brinquei. Edward voltou a se encostar-se grade, mas desta vez abriu as pernas e me puxou para ficar entre elas. Passei meus bra os ao redor de seu pesco o e mordi sua bochecha.

- Pensei em voc a noite toda

- Eu tamb m Ed Voc predomina a minha mente, penso em voc 24 horas por dia - beijei sua boca, Edward sugou minha l ngua com fervor, suas m os deslizaram por minhas costas, fazendo-me arfar.

- Oi casal!

Me separei de Edward quando Emmett entrou no meio de n s dois.

- Oi pra voc Emm - Brinquei. - sempre chegando nas "melhores horas"

- Cunhadinha, safadinha desse jeito vai tirar a virgindade do meu irm o! - Passou um bra o ao redor do meu pesco o e o outro em Edward. - N o force a barra, ele pode se sentir pressionado.

Eu ri. Emmett era uma figura. Ele saiu nos puxando pelo estacionamento.

- Aloha catinhas - Emm falou para um grupo de meninas.

- Oi Emm - Acenaram para ele.

- Aloha? Catinhas? - Indaguei.

- Cunhadinha, eu sou um cara culto, falo at em hawaian s, mas - me olhou com um sorriso zombeteiro. - Eu me considero uma havaianas TODO MUNDO USA!

Eu ri, e Edward tamb m.

- Defina catinhas - Pediu Edward.

- Simples, man - Girou o bon na cabe a, deixando-o para tr s. - Cat = gatas, ent o juntei, ent o ficou CATINHAS.

- Emm, cada dia eu me surpreendo mais - Falei prendendo o riso.

Acho que o coitado foi desviado da fila onde distribu am intelig ncia Eu sempre me pergunto como ele ganhou bolsa na escola Se bem que pode ter sido por amea as ao diretor; j que Emm tem quase dois metros de altura e bota medo em qualquer um.

O resto da manh foi bem tranquila. Edward e eu n o nos beij vamos na escola, era algo complicado, j que minha m e DESCONFIAVA do nosso namoro Ela nunca teve provas, todos que nos viam tinham suposi es sobre o que ramos, mas prova mesmo, n o. Era algo meio bvio, mas quem estava por fora pensaria que ramos irm os, ou melhores amigos.

Ao t rmino da 4 aula encontrei Edward no estacionamento, n o ter amos as duas ltimas aulas.

- Estou louco para te beijar - sussurrou para que apenas eu ouvisse.

Mordi os l bios. Olhei ao redor e n o tinha quase ningu m. Perfeito! Continuamos caminhando at meu carro. Quando chegamos, abri a porta, fechei os vidros e puxei Edward para dentro.

- Problema resolvido. - Me sentei em seu colo e colei nossas testas.

- Safada voc , heim, Bella - Apertou minha coxa. Eu ri, enquanto mexia em seus cabelos.

- Quando vamos poder ficar sozinhos novamente? S n s dois? - Mordi o nobulo de sua orelha -... n s.

- Agora! - Puxou-me de encontro a sua boca.

- Ed... agui algu m pode... pode...

- POde?

- Pode nos ver! - Me sentei no banco e liguei o carro - Vamos dar uma volta.

Liguei o som e segui pelas ruas de Forkas, procurando um lugar... vazio.

- Bella suba por essa rua.

Fiz o que Edward pediu. Percebi que era um lugar vago, s com umas rvores e estrada de terra.

- Edward esse lugar para estrupar meninas indefesas... - Brinquei.

- N o aqui Bella, continua dirigindo - Deixou a m o na mnha coxa. - Fica tranquila, eu n o vou te estrupar.

Parei o carro e fiz bico.

- Ent o nem vou... - Brinquei. Edward riu. Voltei a ligar o carro.

- UAU... - zombei - Que lugar mais... verde!

- Calma Bells, vem comigo.

Saimos do carro. Edward desceu na frente, me guiando pelo caminho na mata.

- Acho bom valer a pena Cullen, sen o vou te deixar na seca.

- aqui!

- Voc falou isso a 15 minutos atras.

- Mimada!

- Gostoso!

Edward parou de andar, foi ent o que percebi onde estava. Era uma linda clareira, e um pouco mais a frente havia uma cachoeira.

- Edward, isso ... lindo. Como descobriu esse lugar?

- Eu sempre vinha aqui para pensar em voc - Jogou uma mexa do meu cabe o para tr s. - Vem, vamos dar um mergulho...

Corremos at a margem. Edward tirou a cal a, a camiseta e ficou s com sua boxer branca...

- Vai ficar s olhando? Eu sei que meu corpinho gostoso... - Rebolou me fazendo rir.

Tirei minha blusa e cal a.

- Vem! - Edward entrou na gua e estendeu a m o para mim. Eu a peguei.

A gua n o estava fria, ela estav morna. Me agarrei em Edward.

- Cada dia mais perfeita... - Escorregou a m o pela lateral do meu corpo.

Beijei seus l bios e a medida que nossas caricias iam ficando mais ousadas, mais exitada eu ficava. Os l bios de Edward trabalhavam em meu pesco o, enquanto suas m os buscavam pelo feicho do meu suti . Ele colocou a pe a na margem e me empurrou contra a pedra.

- Que saudades...

Senti seus dedos apertando meu clitoris sobre a unica pe a que nos separava; minha calcinha. Desci minha m o at sua boxe e a abaixei. Edward empurrou minha pe a para o lado e me penetrou. Joguei a cabe a para tr s e gemi. Era t o prazeroso ter o homem de minha vida entrando e saindo de mim, gemendo deliciosamente meu nome...

- Bella...

- Edward...

Me agarrei a ele. Arranhando seus ombros. A cada estocada, Edward me fazia delirar, fazendo-me a cada segundo me aproximar mais do paraiso, um lugar que s cheguei com ele... o auge do nosso amor.

- Vem comigo amor, vem, geme pra mim... - Sussurrou em meu ouvido. E eu gemi, gemi descontroladamente.

Minha intimidade se contraiu com seu membro dentro de mim. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava chegando ao pice.

O liquido de Edward jorol dentro de mim. Minhas pernas tremiam com os espasmos.

- Eu te amo... - Me derreti em seus bra os, respirando fundo, tentando controlar minha pulsa o.

- Eu tamb m amor.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali, nos beijando, at que Edward me lembrou de algo.

- Bells, acho melhor irmos... Sua m e vai pensar que eu te sequestrei!

- Eu n o ia me importar nem um pouco de ser sequestrada por voc .

- Eu tamb m n o, mas em troca eu teria uma grande encrenca com a policia.

- Ent o vamos.

Colocamos nossa roupa e voltamos para o carro.

- Que tal um almo o? - Sugeri. Edward olhou para fora e suspirou.

- Eu n o... - fechou os olhos - Eu n o tenho dinheiro Bells... at vergonhoso.

Revirei os olhos e liguei o carro.

- Sou eu que estou convidando, ent o eu pago!

- Nem pensar! - Resmungou - Que tal almo ar l em caas?

- Esme n o vai se importar?

- Nunca Bells.

- Tudo bem, a gente passa em minha casa, eu tomo um banho e a gente vai para sua casa.

Dirigi para minha casa e deixei o carro estacionado na rua.

- Me espera aqui dentro... - Beijei sua boca.

- Tudo bem.

Sai do carro e entrei em casa.

- Bella, voc est toda molhada minha filha! - Meu pai me parou, mexendo no meu cabelo - Estava com Edward, n ?

- Shhhh! Pai! Fale baixo, sen o mam e pode ouvir! - O abracei rindo.

Meu pai era o unico da minha f milia que sabia e aprovava nosso romance. Ele nunca ligou para a classe social de Edward.

- Vou tomar um banho...

- Vai almo ar conosco?

- Hoje n o... eu tinha convidado Edward para almo ar fora, mas ele como sempre n o aceitou que eu pagasse, ent o decidimos ir na casa de Esme.

- At mais tarde ent o querida.

Subi para o meu quarto, tomei um banho rapido e me arrumei.

- Vai aonde querida?

Suspirei... minha m e...

- Vou almo ar fora, volto mais tarde.

Sem dar chances para mais perguntas, sai de casa.

PDV Edward

Fiquei no carro esperando Bella. Abri o pequeno compartimento e achei diversas fotos nossas. Bella adorava registrar nossos momentos, e eu tinha diversas delas. Eram todas romanticas, umas estavamos nos beijando, outras nos abra ando e diversas sorrindo.

Olhei pela janela e vi ela caminhando em dire o ao carro. Ela estava linda como sempre, eu ainda me perguntava como pude ser t o sortudo em consegui-l s para mim.

Meu celular come ou a tocar, olhei no visor e ri.

- Sim m e? - Atendi

- Menino onde voc est ?

- Estou indo para casa agora. - Ri - Se importa se Bella almo ar conosco?

- Claro que n o beb .

Bella abriu a porta do carro e me olhou com aquela cara de ciumes, ri, sibeilei para ela "minha m e"

- Eu n o sou beb ! - Revirei os olhos.

- Voc sempre ser o meu beb . Espero voc s, tchau.

Desliguei o celular e bufei. Bella gargalhou enquanto arrancava com o carro.

- Est rindo do que?

- De nada... beb - Zombou.

Revirei os olhos.

- N o sou beb .

- o meu beb gostoso. - Mordeu os l bios

- Vamos, sua sogra est nos esperando. - Mudei de assunto. Bella sorriu. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

PDV Bella

- Querida quanto tempo! – Esme me abraçou assim que entramos.

- Sim, faz muito tempo. – Retribui ao abraço.

- VENHA GENTE, ESTOU COM FOME!

Emmett gritou do outro cômodo. Edward enlaçou minha cintura e saiu me puxando.

- O que estavam fazendo? – Emmett perguntou maliciosamente. – Vocês saíram da escola às 11:00 – Cerrou os olhos – Aposto que estavam na promis-

- Emmett, tenha modos! - Olhei para trás e vi Carlisle, pai de Edward – Querida, seja bem vinda. – Me abraçou.

- Obrigada Carlisle.

- Sentem-se, vou servir o almoço! – Esme foi para a cozinha e eu a segui. Peguei duas travessas para ajuda - lá. – Bella, querida, deixe que eu faço isso.

- Esme, não vou ficar aleijada! – Brinquei, enquanto saia da cozinha.

- Eita, ela lava e passa também? – Emm zombou.

- Qual é Emm, eu não sou tão fútil assim, sei me virar. – Sentei-me ao lado de Edward.

- Mas você pode quebrar sua unha! – Zombou.

- Pare de atormentar Bella! – Esme deu um tapa em sua nuca e se sentou a minha frente.

Todos nós nos servimos.

- Bellinha sabe como se come frango né?

- Claro que sei! – Revirei os olhos. Peguei uma coxa com a mão e comi.

- Se tua mãe ver você comer assim te mata.

- Olha minha cara de preocupada. – Ri.

O almoço passou rápido, repleto de risadas. Era muito confortável ficar no meio dos Cullen, eles são uma família tão feliz, mesmo não tendo carro de luxo, nem fartura. São totalmente diferentes da minha família, que tem tudo, mas nem se quer da valor.

- Bella já pensou para qual faculdade vai? – Carlisle indagou.

- Qualquer uma... – Dei de ombros – Vou para qual Edward for aceito, mas nem se quer preenchi os formulários.

- Edward vai tentar uma bolsa em Stanford, se não conseguir ficará em Yale, onde podemos bancar os custos.

- Ele vai conseguir em stanford, ele é tão...

- Nerde? – Emmett se intrometeu.

- Eu ia dizer esforçado, esperto... – Acariciei os cabelos de Edward. – Ele tem esse potencial.

- Obrigada amor. – Tirou minha mão de seus cabelos e a beijou.

- Da para vocês dois pararem com essa melancolia?

- Emmett vai arrumar uma namorada! – Carlisle brincou.

Fomos para a sala e nos sentamos no sofá. O lance sobre a faculdade ainda era o ponto alto da nossa conversa.

- Pretende se formar em quê Emm? – Indaguei curiosa. Eu não imaginava Emmett de terno e gravata, ou cuidando de pessoas.

- Engenharia mecânica. – Sorriu.

- E você Bella? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Eu vou fazer medicina, sabe... Ajudar as pessoas. – dei de ombros – Porém, minha mãe quer que eu curse artes plásticas.

- Viu pai... – Edward passou o braço ao meu redor. – Seus filhos não vão seguir os seus passos, mas minha mulher vai.

- Já está pensando em me pedir em casamento Cullen? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Seria demais! – Emmett se levantou do sofá. – Tipo assim... – Abriu os braços – Nós três entramos no carro da Bellinha e vamos para vegas, enquanto vocês dois se casam eu fico azarando umas Catinhas.

- Cati... o que? – Esme perguntou confusa.

- Povo sem criatividade... – Emmett murmurrou. – Catinhas é GATINHAS mãe.

Fiquei louca para perguntar a Esme se quando Emmett nasceu eles o derrubaram muitas vezes de cabeça no chão. Mas preferi ficar quieta.

[...]

- Você vai ficar comigo, no meu apartamento, quando fomos para a faculdade né?

- Claro que vou princesa.

Olhei para o teto e sorri.

Estávamos deitados juntos, em sua cama. Edward brincava com uma mexa de minha franja.

- Vai ser só nós dois... – Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e beijei seu pescoço.

- Você vai ser minha... – Me abraçou fechando os olhos -... Todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os anos, pro resto de nossas vidas...

Beijei seus lábios, suas pálpebras e sua bochecha.

- Eu sei que você está falando isso porque tem medo da minha mãe me proibir de encontrar com você – Segurei seu queixo – Ela não vai conseguir nos separar amor, querendo ou não, você é o amor de minha vida, eu não agüentaria nem um segundo sequer longe de você

- Eu tenho medo... – Se apoiou nos braços e inclinou-se sobre mim, me olhando nos olhos. – Acho que nada se iguala ao medo de te perder...

- Nem medo de borboletas supera esse medo de me perder? – Perguntei rindo.

- Eu enfrentaria todas as borboletas desse mundo por você... – Sorriu e fez uma careta. – Pare de brincar com meu medo por borboletas!

Puxei seu cabelo e o beijei, rindo em sua boca.

- Você nunca me contou do "porque" desse medo de borboletas...

- Promete não rir?

Cruzei os dedos atrás do meu corpo e acenei um sim com a cabeça.

- Eu tinha cinco anos, meus pais levaram eu e Emm a um pequeno zoológico em Seattle, era tudo lindo. Meus pais foram comprar pipoca, Emmett me disse que era para entrar na sala de vidro, ordem dos nossos pais. Eu entrei. Emm me trancou dentro daquela maldita sala. Eu tropecei em algo que fez milhares de borboletas saírem da arvore e vi para cima de mim... – Suspirou – Imagina Bells, aqueles foram os piores 30 minutos da minha vida.

- 30? Porque?

- Quando meus pais correram atrás de Emm para pegar a chave, então ele jogou em uma jaula de jacarés... E não poderiam arrombar a porta da onde eu estava eles perderiam milhares de borboletas raras e espécies em extinção.

Comecei a imaginar um pequeno garotinho correndo de borboletas enquanto outro tolava no chão, rindo.

Foi inevitável, comecei a rir.

- Você prometeu que não ia rir... – Cruzou os braços, manhoso.

- Mas eu cruzei os dedos.

- Mentirosa! – Sentou-se sobre mim, prendendo meus braços sobre minha cabeça – Você merece ser castigada... – Mordeu meu pescoço. Joguei a cabeça para trás e gemi. Eu já disse que AMO SER CASTIGADA? Pois é...

- Bella... – Batidas na porta me fizeram sobressaltar -... seu celular está tocando.

Edward saiu de cima de mim e se jogou para o lado. Sai da cama e abri a porta.

- Oh Esme, Obrigada! – Peguei o celular e olhei no visor. Era o alarme. – Hora tomar meu remédio. – Peguei minha bolsa e tirei minha cartelinha. – Ed, já volto amor, vou descer para pegar água.

- Ok amor.

Desci para o andar de baixo e encontrei Esme na cozinha.

- Esme poderia me arrumar um copo de água?

- Claro querida... – Pegou um copo e colocou água para mim. – Tome...

- Obrigada.

Destaquei o comprimido e o tomei.

- Está doente? – Esme indagou.

- Não... ér... – Mordi os lábios – Anticoncepcional... – Sussurrei

- Bella me desculpa por ser indiscreta.

- Sem problemas – Dei de ombros – Até porque não é vergonha o fato de estar me prevenindo mas sim de estar falando isso para minha sogra...

Esme riu.

- Eu sempre soube que você e Edward tinham relações físicas, ele me conta tudo, não os detalhes, mas me conta e...

Ruborizei violentamente e isso só fez Esme gargalhar mais ainda.

- Desculpe-me querida.

- Eu... vou subir.

Voltei para o quarto de Edward, e o encontrei debruçado na janela, sem camiseta... ui! Deitei minha cabeça em suas costas e enlacei sua cintura.

- Voltei... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Olhei pela janela e vi um bando de garotas passando pela rua e secando o MEU Edward. Ele mesmo nem percebeu, já que estava com os olhos fechados. Dei o dedo do meio para as meninas e comecei a beijar o pescoço de Edward, olhando feio para elas que ainda nos olhavam.

- Ah qual é, vocês tem problema psicológico? – Berrei irritada. Edward abriu os olhos e viu as garotas andando rápido.

- Que surto foi esse dona Isabella?

- Aquelas doidas estavam te secando... – O puxei pelo cós da calça e o empurrei na cama. – Você está proibido de ficar sem camiseta... – Pensei bem na minha ordem – Claro você só pode tira-lá para mim, só para mim. – Escorreguei minha mão por seu corpo.

- Safada! – Se sentou comigo em seu colo e me beijou apaixonadamente. – Dorme aqui... comigo hoje.

- Ed não dá. Ang não está na cidade, nem mentir que vou ficar na casa dela vai dar.

- Tudo bem... daqui alguns anos irá ser só eu e você em nossa casa, acordando de madrugada para ir ver nosso filho chorando e...

- Filhos? – Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Aham, uma mini-bella... – Sorriu.

- Eu prefiro um Edward Junior, lindo como o pai.

- Ok, podemos montar um time de futebol.

- O que você quer? Arrebentar com o meu corpo?

Edward riu e me abraçou.

- Você é perfeita gostosa...

Agarrei seus cabelos e o beijei.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

- Vamos fazer o trabalho aonde? – Edward indagou enquanto andávamos pelo estacionamento do colégio.

- Na minha casa!

- Bella acho melhor não... – Suspirou – sua mã...

- Sh! – Beijei seus lábios – Nós dois aproveitamos para preencher os formulários de aceitação.

- Mas Bella...

- Mas nada Edward, você vai e pronto!

Entramos no carro.

[...]

Estacionei o carro enfrente a minha casa. Edward suspirou pesadamente.

- Fica calmo amor, vamos agir como amigos, ok? Não precisamos nos agarrar enfrente a minha mãe. – Gargalhei – Se bem que eu daria tudo para ver a cara dela quando nos visse pegando no sofá.

- Vamos Bella, antes que eu me arrependa!

Saímos do carro, Edward hesitou antes de andar rumo a minha casa. Peguei sua mão e o sai puxando.

- Relacha amor, até parece que você é um rato entrando em um covil de cobras... – Brinquei.

Eu sabia que Edward não concordaria com a minha suposição, mesmo sendo verdade.

Parei enfrente a porta e encostei meus lábios nos dele.

- Fica calmo, minha mãe não está ai... ainda.

Edward relaxou. Abri a porta e o puxei para dentro. Edward já havia entrado ali, antes de nós dois começar a namorar, ou melhor, foi ali que tudo começou, estávamos fazendo um trabalho escolar e...

- Foi ali que você me agarrou... – Apontou para o tapete da sala, eu ri.

- Você estava uma tentação, não resisti. – Me aproximei de seu ouvido – Mas você adorou...

- Bella, Bella, vamos começar logo o trabalho.

- Aqui, ou...- Enlacei sua cintura -... No meu quarto?

Edward deu um passo para trás.

- Aqui! – Fez careta – Não quero que seus pais me chamem de tarado.

- Então vem...

Sentamos no tapete, tirei tudo da mesinha de centro e coloquei nossos materiais.

- Bom dia fi... – Olhei para a escada e vi meu pai – Oh, Edward que prazer em revê-lo.

Edward se levantou e apertou a mão de Charlie.

- Bom dia .

- Oi pai... – Sorri.

- Querida... – Beijou minha testa – O que estão fazendo?

- Vamos fazer um trabalho e depois preencher uns formulários para a faculdade.

- Em qual vão se escrever?

- Yale, Stanford, Dathmoure e Haverd. – Edward respondeu – Mas eu só vou tentar Yale e Stanford.

- Edward vai tentar uma bolsa em Stanford. – Contei.

- Que maravilha se conseguir vocês podem ficar juntos.

- Nos vamos ficar juntos! – Afirmei.

Começamos a fazer o trabalho, enquanto conversávamos com meu pai.

- Sabe... – Charlie sentou-se entre eu e Edward. – Quando eu tinha a idade de vocês eu passei pela mesma situação que estão.

- Como assim? – Indaguei.

- Eu era apaixonado por Sue, uma garota humilde que trabalhava na casa dos meus pais, ela era linda e adorável. Eu e ela vivemos momentos felizes, mas meus pais disseram que eu não podia ficar com ela, então fizeram eu me casar com Reneé. – Fechou os olhos e suspirou – Eu sei que é errado, mas eu ainda penso nela.

- O Senhor não gosta de Renée? – Edward Indagou.

- Sim, mas não gosto tanto quanto amo Sue. Eu aprendi a gostar de Reneé.

- Não gosto de falar sobre isso... – Me encolhi – Não gosto de pensar na hipótese de eu e Edward sermos separados.

Na realidade eu sempre soube que meu pai não amava Reneé, dava para perceber que ele mantinha uma mascara de felicidade no rosto, mas também como amar uma mulher que só sabe falar mal de tudo e de todos, que só pensa em si...

- Que tal fazerem uma pausa para tomar um lanche? – Charlie indagou.

- Ótimo! – Concordei tirando os livros do meu colo – Já acabamos mesmo.

- Vou pedir para Maris preparar uns lanches.

Charlie se levantou e saiu da sala. Edward estava olhando para o nada, e eu conhecia aquela expressão em seu rosto. Pulei em seu colo surpreendendo-o.

- Pare de pensar em bobeiras! – Mordi seu queixo. – Pare de pensar que vamos nos separar! – Encarei seus olhos verdes e deixei meus lábios colar nos seus. – Eu te amo tanto.

Sai do seu colo e o deitei em minhas pernas.

- Eu só... só fico pensando no que vai ser de mim sem você se um dia...

- Shh! Não vai acontecer nada ok?

Edward assentiu. Invadi sua boca novamente, deixando nossas línguas brincarem, mordi seu lábio inferior.

Edward saiu do meu colo quando viu meu pai retornar.

[...]

- Agora já podem preencher os formulários.

- Obrigada Sr. Swan, o lanche estava ótimo.

Começamos a preencher os formulários. A porta da sala se abriu e vi minha mãe entrando, enquanto seu rosto ia desmoronando. Eu ri.

- Boa... tarde. – Tirou o raiban.

- Boa tarde ... – Edward abaixou a cabeça, entrelacei nossos dedos embaixo da mesa.

- Oi mãe.

- Oi. O que estão... fazendo? – "Aqui", completei mentalmente sua frase.

- Eles estão preenchendo os formulários para a faculdade. – Charlie respondeu.

Minha mãe ficou em silêncio, de repente deu um sorriso medonho.

- Onde vai _tentar_ entrar Edward?

- Ele não vai tentar, ele vai conseguir uma bolsa em Stanford, mas caso não de certo ele vai para Yale.

- E pretende fazer...?

- Advocacia. – Edward respondeu. Apertei mais nossas mãos embaixo da mesa.

- Desejo sorte... – Sorriu cinicamente. – E você filha, vai cursar artes plásticas aonde?

- Mãe eu já disse que está fora de cogitação eu seguir seus passos, vou fazer medicina e o lugar não decidi ainda. – Falei ríspida.

Ela suspirou e subiu as escadas.

Quando terminando tudo, levei Edward embora.

- Me desculpa pela minha mãe... – Suspirei. – Não consigo entender por que ela tem que ser tão imbecil e...

- Sh! – Edward tocou meus lábios – Ela tem razão Bella, você nunca terá futuro algum ao meu lado.

- Isso não importa! – Senti meus olhos lagrimejarem. – O que importa é ter você ao meu lado. – Soltei meu sinto e o abracei.

- A gente vai ficar junto se é isso o que você quer. – Edward se afastou e tocou meu rosto – Eu só acho que não sou merecedor de...

- Claro que é! – Colei nossos lábios – Você se importa muito com o que os outros acham, dani-se eles, dani-se essa sociedade ambiciosa, dani-se, dani-se e dani-se!

- Dani-se... – Edward sorriu me beijando.

- É. – Concordei.

Despedimos-nos e eu voltei para minha casa, quando entrei encontrei minha mãe na sala.

- Filha precisamos conversar!


	5. Capitulo 5

Quero comentários ok? Ou o capitulo demorará para ser postado :D Beijos!

**-X-**

**Capitulo 5 - Quando os gatos saem, os ratos fazem a festa**

- Sobre o que? – Sentei-me no sofá.

- Eu irei para Los Angeles resolver umas... umas coisas e seu pai viajará hoje para Ny, queremos que você fique na casa dos Black e...

- Nunca! – Levantei-me – Eu irei ficar aqui, não quero ficar perto de Jacob, ele me dá... nojo.

- Mas é perigoso e...

- Mãe quantos anos a senhora acha que eu tenho?

Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem, mas chame Ang para ficar com você.

- Fechado!

Sorri. Ang o caramba, eu ia chamar o meu gostoso.

- Vou arrumar minhas malas.

- Sem problemas...

Quando minha mãe subiu as escadas não agüentei, fiz a dancinha da vitória que meu cunhado me ensinou.

[...]

- Juízo minha filha... – Minha mãe beijou minha testa – Irei ficar fora só 3 dias.

Aaah Só?

- Vou mentir saudades... – A abracei.

Tipo, eu era uma OTIMA MENTIROSA, meu pai riu.

- Tchau querida... – Pulei em seu pescoço – Juízo... – Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Esse é meu sobrenome. – Brinquei.

- Sei...

**PDV Edward**

- Você roubou!

- Emmett Cullen, não grite comigo, sou sua mãe! – Minha mãe deu um tapa na nuca de Emmett

- Emm, aprenda a perder, a mamãe ganhou.

- Mas isso é impossível, ela é velha não sabe jogar Playstation.

- Velha? – Esme colocou a mão no peito, fingindo estar surpresa.

- Então se acostume, pois perdeu para uma velha! – Zombei.

- Seu... seu... – Balbuciou ele, meu celular tocou. Emmett cerrou os olhos, tentei pegar mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Hmm... mensagem da namoradinha... – Mexeu no meu celular, vi seus olhos se arregalarem – Eita é hoje que tu perder a virgindade...

Revirei os olhos.

- EMM JOGA PRA MIM! – Minha mãe pediu enquanto corria para o outro lado da sala.

- Tome! – Jogou o aparelho. Tentei pegar, mas o celular passou sobre minha cabeça caindo na mão da minha mãe.

- Mãe devolve! – Corri atrás dela.

- HOJE A NOITE VAI SER BOA! – Zombou lendo a mensagem.

- Vai?

Olhei para a porta e vi meu pai olhando maliciosamente para minha mãe.

- Para o Edward vai, para você não, eu ainda estou em greve.

- Ew! – Eu e Emmett murmuramos juntos.

- Não é nada que vocês já não tenham feito.

- Mas é... Constrangedor – Falei – e...

- Broxante. – Meu irmão completou. – As imagens começam a vir na minha cabeça e... Ew!

- Mãe, me dê meu celular – Estendi a mão, ela estendeu para mim, mas quando fui pegar o aparelho alguém tirou da mão dela.

- QUE INFERNO! – Esbravejei.

- Vou lavar sua boca com sabão, moleque. – Esme me ameaçou – Fale mais um palavrão para você ver.

- Se deu bem em filhão! – Carlisle jogou o celular para mim. – Divirta-se.

- Não se pode ter mais privacidade... – Bufei. Abri a porra da mensagem.

**De:**Bells

** Para:**Edward

_"**Amor, porque não vem dormir comigo? Meus pais foram viajar e só voltam daqui... 3 dias, estou TOTALMENTE sozinha"**_

_ **P.s: Te amo.**_

Sorri feito um tolo. Bella e eu só havíamos dormido juntos duas vezes e eu faria de tudo para poder acordar e te-lá em meus braços.

- Vai deixar a mina te esperando?

- Cala a boca Emmett, seu... – Dei um sorriso debochante. – VIRGEM!

- Epa, epa, epa... – Se levantou do sofá. – Eu não sou virgem!

- Mas age como tal.

- MÃEE! O EDWARD ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE VIRGEM!

- Essa foi boa! – Minha mãe entrou rindo na sala – Bate aqui filhão!

Bati na mão dela.

- EU NÃO SOU VIRGEM! – Cruzou os braços.

- Não vou discutir isso com você Emm, tenho que ir ver o meu amor.

Subi para o meu quarto, peguei uma mochila e coloquei umas peças de roupa, amanhã seria sábado então não teria que me preocupar com roupa de escola.

- Tchau mãe, pai, Emm

- Tchau filho.

Peguei minha Twistter e sai queimando pneu.

MENTIRA!

- Emm vou usar sua bicicleta! – Avisei já pedalando.

**PDV Bella**

A campainha tocou.

Desci as escadas correndo. Abri a porta e pulei em seu pescoço.

- Amor, você demorou.

- Desculpa, ficaram me fazendo de bobinho... – Revirou os olhos.

Peguei sua mão e o puxei para dentro.

- Fique a vontade.

- Bella... ér... onde estão os empregados?

- Dispensei todos... – Dei de ombros – Vou ficar três dias sozinha, achei que você pudesse me fazer companhia.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente e me agarrou pela cintura, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Que tal nós dois estrearmos o meu quarto? – Sussurrei. – Quero entrar lá, olhar para minha cama e lembrar que já nos amamos lá.

- Faço tudo o que você quiser princesa.

- Até um stripper? – Arqueei minha sobrancelha

Edward fez uma careta.

- Depende...

- Do que?

- Do que vou ganhar em troca!

- A gente pode fazer um acordo. – Propus. – O que você quer?

- Hmm... – Fez cara pensativa – A gente pode inovar... umas coisas diferentes...

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Posições... – Mordeu os lábios.

- VEM! – O puxei pela mão e o arrastei até meu quarto. Entramos em meu quarto, empurrei ele na cama de casal e voltei para fechar a porta.

- Primeiro você... – Sentei na cama e inclinei-me sobre ele, colando nossos lábios. – Quero ver você rebolar. – Ri

- Muito engraçadinha você Swan... – Edward se levantou da cama. – Mas para você saber quando eu era menor fui ao Brasil, minha prima me ensinou a dançar Funk, eu sei rebolar muito!

- Estou pagando para ver!

- Assista e aprenda, mas... – Edward olhou ao redor. – Tem alguma musica? Preciso de incentivo...

Corri até meu radio e coloquei um Cd.

Apertei play, a batida começou a soar pelo quarto. Voltei para a cama e me sentei. O espetáculo ia começar...

Edward virou de costas pra mim, tive uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda sexy. Ele começou a rebolar no ritmo da batida, e a cada segundo minha boca ia se abrindo mais. Quanta perfeição!

Virou-se de frente pra mim fazendo uma cara de sexy, começou a passar a mão em seu corpo por cima de sua blusa sem parar de rebolar no ritmo da musica.

Preciso dizer que essa é a melhor cena que eu já vi na minha vida?

Edward levantou a blusa devagar e sensualmente, e a jogou para mim.

Um, dois, três, quatro, e... parei de contar suas voltinhas, quando ele começou a desabotoar a calça, me animei mais ainda.

-Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!

Comecei a cantar e bater palmas, o incentivando, ele riu, virou-se de costas pra mim, e começou a descer a calça lentamente. Eu já me sentia molhada...

Assim que ele retirou a calça chutou-a para algum canto do quarto, virou-se pra mim com aquela mesma cara sexy e foi passando a mão por seu corpo enquanto eu acompanhava com os olhos até chegar ao cós de sua boxer. Pude ver o volume em sua boxe, ele estava excitado.

Não pude conter um gemido, e após esse meu ato ele retirou rapidamente a sua ultima peça de roupa que faltava, nem deu tento para eu raciocinar já que Edward veio me beijando com fúria, luxuria, e de um jeito que só ele sabe fazer.

- Agora, quero a minha posição.

Edward me puxou pela mão, fazendo com que eu ficasse de pé.

- Tire a roupa amor...

Fiz o que ele pediu. Edward não esperou que eu perguntasse qual posição seria. Ele se deitou na cama e me puxou.

- Hoje eu quero te amar de ladinho Bells...

Edward abraçou-me por trás e desceu suas mãos pelos meus seios, barriga, até chegar a meu clitóris e acarricia-lô.

- Já está tão molhadinha amor...

- Edward... anda logo!

Ele riu em minha nuca. Uma de minhas pernas foram puxada para trás enquanto seu membro me penetrava.

- Que... delicia... hm... – Não pude conter o gemido.

Edward começou a entrar e sair de mim, em um ritmo frenético e gostoso fazendo com que chegássemos ao épice rapidamente.

- Isso foi... bom.

- Bom Bella? – Edward riu – Isso foi gostoso, maravilho...

- Eu te amo... – Virei-me e o abracei.

Colei meus lábios aos seus.

- Eu também, muito.

Sorri e deixei meus olhos fecharem.

- Já está cansada meu amor? Hoje eu quero te cansar muito. – Beijou meu pescoço.

.

-Huum... Não estou cansada, só estou esperando que você descanse.

Edward rolou, parando sobre mim.

- Acho que tenho pique para mais... – Mordeu minha boca.

Empurrei-o para o lado e desci beijando o seu corpo.

- Essa noite vai ser longa! – Concluiu com um gemido.

**#**-**x**-**#**

**Oi meniinas! O que estão achando da fic?**

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Todo mundo pensou que Reneé ia separa-los já... teve até suposições de que Renée ia força-la a se casar com Jacob KAOPSKAPOS

Coitada da Renée, todo mundo ta odiando ela :D

GENTE MANDEM **REVIEW** POR FAVOR!

**Recomendem** a Fic também *-*

Deêm **estrelinhas** *-*

**Popularidade**pra mim *-*

Beijoos **:***

Quem quizer ficar sabendo de noticias sobre minhas fic, Acesse:

.com/


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

- Três dias se passaram tão rápido... – Passei minha perna sobre seu corpo.

- Mas foram os melhores... – Edward sorriu, segurou minha perna e rodou para cima de mim. – Deixa eu te amar mais um pouquinho…? – Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço enquanto prendi minha perna em sua cintura.

- Deixo... – Suspirei jogando a cabeça para trás deixando livre para Edward.

Uma de suas mãos prendeu as minhas sobre minha cabeça enquanto a outra descia pelo meu corpo, tocando-me intensamente, do jeito que só ele tocava.

- Eu ainda me surpreendo com você sempre tão molhadinha... – Mordeu meu seio esquerdo.

- Sempre te... esperando. – Arfei.

Perdi todos os sentidos quando seu dedo me penetrou, fazendo-me arquear as costas e gemer alto. Seu dedo movia-se deliciosamente dentro de mim, me fazendo revirar os olhos de prazer, mas aquele prazer não era nada comparado com o de ter ele dentro de mim.

- Amor... – falei com dificuldade. Edward diminuiu a intensidade de seus movimentos e me olhou – Eu quero... você, por favor.

- Tudo o que você quiser...

Edward ajoelhou-se na cama e puxou minhas pernas para sua cintura, encaixando meu corpo no seu, aquela posição permitia uma penetração mais funda e delirante.

- Céus...

Apoiei meus cotovelos na cama e passei a ajudar Edward nos movimentos, movendo meu corpo para frente, para trás e rebolando.

Edward inclinou-se para frente, tomando meus lábios em um beijo sedento. Minhas mãos escorregaram por suas costas, arranhando-a por inteira.

- Vem comigo Bella. – Edward aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, deixando seu membro deslizar por inteiro para dentro de mim e depois retirar novamente.

- Ahm... – Mordi os lábios sentindo minha intimidade se apertando em torno do seu membro, puxando Edward para mais perto de mim, até senti-lo explodir junto comigo, em uma sintonia perfeita.

- Eu... eu te amo... – Edward deixou seu corpo cair exausto sobre o meu, colando nossos lábios e os deixando assim, até que o sono me pegou...

[...]

- Nos vemos amanhã na escola... – Inclinei-me para beijá-lo.

- Tchau, amor.

Edward desceu do carro e eu dirigi de volta para minha casa. Minha mãe chegaria hoje e eu não queria dar a ela motivos para estragar minha felicidade.

Cheguei em casa e me joguei no sofá. Eu estava tão exausta que... dormi.

- _Bella... filha, acorde_.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Renée.

- Hã... Oi, mãe...

- Que saudades, pequena! – Abraçou-me.

- Então, como foi em Los Angeles?

- Ótimo! Tudo resolvido e pronto.

- Mas a senhora não me contou exatamente o que foi fazer lá.

- Logo você saberá, querida, logo...

O jeito que ela pronunciou a frase fez um frio percorrer minha espinha.

- Vou pra o meu quarto.

Sai de lá e subi para o andar superior. Abri a porta do meu quarto e sorri olhando aquela enorme cama e relembrando os momentos incríveis que passei ali, com o meu Edward.

Joguei-me na cama e encarei o teto. Comecei a imaginar um futuro perfeito comigo e Edward juntos, felizes, e com nosso amor cada vez mais forte, co...

Sai dos devaneios quando meu celular começou a tocar.

- Alô?- Atendi.

-_Oi amor..._

Reconheci a voz.

- Oi amor. – Sorri apaixonadamente.

_- O que estava fazendo?_ – Indagou.

- Pensando em você...

Edward riu de uma forma sexy.

_- Que tal a gente dar um passeio?_ – Sugeriu.

- Aonde?

_- La Push._

Olhei pela janela, o sol brilhava lá fora.

- Claro. Passo aí em alguns minutos.

- _Te amo, linda._

- Eu também te amo.

Desliguei o celular e corri para o meu closet. Peguei meu biquíni preto e meus óculos de sol. Tirei minha roupa e a substitui pelo biquíni, coloquei um short curto e uma camisa regata. Peguei uma bolsa para guardar algumas coisas básicas como protetor solar, tolha e etc...

Sai do meu quarto e esbarrei em meu pai.

- Vai sair, querida?

- Vou à La Push – Sorri.

- Ok, até mais tarde… Estou indo para o serviço. – Charlie beijou minha testa.

- Bom serviço.

- Obrigada.

Desci as escadas e encontrei meus chinelos lá.

- Vai para La Push? – Virei para encarar minha mãe.

- Sim.

- Que ótimo, quem sabe você não encontra Jacob, ele é um ótimo menino e...

- De Jacob, quero é distancia! E corta essa mãe, ele um ótimo menino? Da onde? – Ri ironicamente.

- Pelo menos é alguém a sua altura.

- O que adianta ter dinheiro se não tem valores próprios? Não tem respeito e muito menos inteligência. - Suspirei, eu não queria brigar. – Olha mãe, por favor, não tente jogar Jacob para mim, eu não o quero.

Dei as costas e sai de casa. Porque alguém sempre está pronto para destruir minha felicidade?

Entrei em meu carro e dirigi para a casa de Edward. Quando dobrei a esquina de sua rua pude ver Edward sentado no meio fio, sem camiseta. Senti meu sangue ferver, e não, não era por ele estar sem camiseta, mas sim pelo "ser" sentada ao seu lado: Victoria.

Ela sempre deu encima de Edward descaradamente e eu nunca pude fazer nada, já que se eu tomasse alguma atitude, dez minutos depois Forks inteira saberia do nosso relacionamento. Mas eu já queria jogar tudo para o ar mesmo...

Desci do carro e caminhei até eles, Edward abriu um lindo sorriso ao me ver. Vi ele se afastando de Victoria, mas ela persistia em se aproximar.

- Oi... – Murmurei.

- Bella! – Edward exclamou.

- Swan, o que faz aqui? – Victoria perguntou enquanto enganchava seu braço no de Edward.

Ódio!

- Vim buscar o meu NAMORADO.

Estendi a mão para Edward, que a pegou prontamente.

- Na… o que? Como assim? Desde quando?

- Não devemos satisfação a você. – Finalizei. Virei-me para Edward. – Vamos?

- Sim. – Sorriu vitorioso, ele estava gostando de tudo isso.

Entrelaçamos nossos dedos e caminhamos para o carro.

- Ciumenta! – Provocou assim que entramos no carro.

- Não quero ver mulher nenhuma perto do meu namorado. – Dei de ombros.

Edward inclinou-se e beijou meu pescoço.

O caminho para La Push foi tranquilo, deixei meu carro estacionado e fomos para a praia, que estava cheia.

- Merda, esqueci que hoje teria muito movimento... – Edward fez bico.

- E o que eles têm haver?

- Bella, não vamos poder namorar...

- Claro que vamos, vem!

Puxei-o pelo braço. Fiz questão de ir para o lado mais movimentado.

- Você sabe que logo sua mãe vai saber e...

- E nada... – Me virei para ele. – Sabe, eu me cansei de todo mundo tentar monopolizar minha vida. – Enlacei seu pescoço. Olhei para os lados e algumas pessoas nos olhavam, dei de ombros e colei nossos lábios – Dane-se – Sussurrei em seus lábios. – Minha mãe um dia ia ter que saber, e eu estou cansada de ficar longe de você por causa dessas pessoas.

- Dane-se! – Edward concordou, atirando minha bolsa na areia e me segurando pela cintura. – Que tal um banho no mar, amor?

- Eu adoraria!

Edward ergueu-me pela cintura e caminhou até o mar.

- Eu sei andar. – Reclamei quando ele me pôs no chão, ou melhor, no mar.

- Eu sei que você sabe andar. – Revirou os olhos – Só queria ser romântico sabe, treinar para quando nos casarmos.

Ri.

- Vem... – Agarrei sua cintura e joguei meu corpo para trás, forçando Edward cair na água junto comigo.

[...]

Encostei-me em seu peito e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Olhei para o mar em minha frente, alaranjado pelo por do sol. Era quase 18h30min e eu estava ali, sentada entre as pernas de Edward, com minhas mãos acariciando suas coxas enquanto as suas enlaçavam minha cintura.

- Se eu pudesse ficaria assim para sempre... – Edward quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu também. – Confessei.

Virei para ele e me ajoelhei. Olhei ao nosso redor... a praia estava deserta. Empurrei Edward para trás e deixei meu corpo cair sobre o seu.

- Eu já disse que te amo? – Indaguei roçando meus lábios nos seus.

- Hum... – Edward fez cara pensativa. – Acho que... que nesses últimos 10 minutos, não. – Agarrou minha cintura com suas pernas. – Mas eu não ligo de ouvir você repetir...

Sorri colando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo.

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrei contra os seus lábios – Muito... muito e muito...

Entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo e os puxei, fazendo Edward gemer.

- Vamos fazer amor no mar? – Ele perguntou do nada, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos.

- Hein? Acho que entrou areia no meu ouvido e eu não ouvi direito...

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Qual é Bella, a gente já fez na cachoeira, na sua casa, na sua piscina, na minha casa, no carro... – Tampei a boca dele.

- Você vai ficar noite inteira falando se for contar todos os lugares.

- Então, falta a praia... – Edward se sentou. Pulei de seu colo e comecei a correr.

- BELLA! – Edward gritou correndo atrás de mim. Ri. Coloquei mais velocidade, mas minha falta de coordenação não ajudou muito – como sempre -, tropecei em meu próprio pé e cai na areia.

- Gostosa, não adianta fugir, eu sei que é só manha.

Edward agachou e me pegou no colo. Espalmei minha mão em seu peito nu.

- Mas e se alguém nos vir, Edward? – Mordi meus lábios.

- Bella, essas horas ninguém vem à praia.

Coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço e me virei em seu colo, enlaçando sua cintura com minhas pernas.

- Ok, você me convenceu... – Acariciei seu peito nu, me sentindo toda molhada de tesão por ele – Céus estou virando uma ninfa.

- E eu estou adorando... – Edward parou de caminhar, foi então que percebi que já estávamos no mar.

[...]

Entrei em casa e dei de cara com minha mãe, sentada no sofá, com sua cara infeliz de sempre.

Suspirei. Ela olhou para mim, e eu sabia que ela e todos de Forks já estavam sabendo.

- Olha mãe... – Falei antes dela. – Eu não quero brigar com você, eu amo a senhora, mas não posso deixar de ser feliz só para fazer os seus gostos.

- Mas Bella, o que você acha que vai ter ao lado desse rapaz? – Exclamou – Ele não tem nada para lhe dar, você quer o que? Casar-se com um pobre? Ter a vida miserável? Eu não quero isso para minha filha!

Coloquei minha bolsa no chão e fui me sentar ao seu lado. Coloquei uma de suas mãos entre as minhas.

- Mãe, é isso que a senhora tem que entender... – Olhei em seus olhos – Não é você que tem que querer algo, sou eu. Eu tenho que tomar minhas próprias decisões.

- Não as erradas!

- Eu sei que a senhora só quer o melhor para mim... mas Edward é tudo o que eu quero, eu me sinto tão bem quando estou com ele sabe é algo meio que engraçado, meu coração dispara, minhas mãos tremem, minhas pernas ficam bambas e eu não consigo pensar mais em nada, só nele. E não vai adiantar a senhora tentar me manter longe dele, pois nada, nem ninguém conseguira isso.

Reneé ficou olhando para mim, sem dizer nada.

- Vou subir. – Beijei sua testa. – Nada vai me fazer ficar deprimida hoje...

Fui para o meu quarto, sorrindo. Talvez Reneé perceba que nada que ela fale ou pense vai me afastar de Edward, e nos deixe viver esse amor, juntos.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 – Eu não quero o seu dinheiro.**

- Foi isso! – Dei de ombros enquanto caminhava ao lado de Edward.

- Ela não brigou com você? Nem te ameaçou, nem nada? – Edward indagou incrédulo.

- Acho que ela compreendeu que nada que faça irá nos separar... – Agarrei sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos – Então, não precisamos esconder algo que quase toda a península já sabe... – Pisquei para ele.

Entramos no refeitório, todos os olhares se voltaram para nós e os murmúrios começaram.

- Odeio ser o centro da atenção... – Edward gemeu.

- Eu também. – Dei de ombros – Mas estou adorando a cara de inveja das meninas.

- Como se elas quisessem algo comigo... – Edward revirou os olhos. – Só você é louca aqui.

- Pare de se desvalorizar... – Belisquei sua bunda. – Você é gostoso.

- Tarada, belisca na frente... [**N/A:** EU BELISCO \o/!]

- Olha que eu belisco. – Ri, sentei-me em uma mesa e o puxei para sentar na cadeira ao meu lado.

[...]

Seus dentes mordiscaram meus lábios enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minha coxa.

- Não querendo quebrar o clima, mas já quebrando, posso pegar esses chocolates para mim?

Afastei-me de Edward para olhar meu cunhado. Emmett estava com uma bandeja cheia de doces.

- Claro, só deixe-me pegar dois desses... – Puxei dois chocolates favoritos de Edward e entreguei um a ele.

- Eu também adoro moranguete... – Emmett sorriu passando a mão nos outros doces.

- Para que quer tudo isso? – Edward indagou.

- Para revender ué... – Abriu um sorrisão – Eu vendo mais barato que o da cantina e saiu no lucro.

- Muito esperto. – Meu namorado revirou os olhos – O que vai fazer com o dinheiro?

- Uma Tattoo!

- Mamãe deixou você fazer? Não acredito... – Edward pareceu surpreso.

- Na verdade não... – Emm deu de ombros – Mas depois que for feita não pode mais ser desfeita.

- Que maneiro... – Sorri tendo uma idéia – Posso ir com você?

- Bella, o que você vai fazer em um lugar como esse? – Edward perguntou rindo.

- Uma Tattoo... – Imitei a voz de Emmett e fiz um gesto que aqueles manos faziam com a mão... Vida loca!

- Bella sua mãe nunca permitiria isso!

- Mas o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente...

Olhei surpresa para o meu cunhado, era a primeira vez que ele falava algo coerente.

- Faz uma também amor. – Propus – Eu pago!

- É mano... – Emmett puxou uma cadeira para se sentar em nossa mesa – Você escreve o nome de Bella e Bella escreve o seu, uma grande prova de amor.

- Vamos amor...

- Não Bells, o que vão pensar de um advogado com tatuagem?

Ok, ele tinha razão...

- Mas vocês podem fazer em um local mais... Reservado. – Emmett estava tão esperto hoje...

- Sem chances.

- Por favor, amor... – Implorei

- Não Bells, nada que você diga vai mudar minha escolha...

[...]

- Ai, essa merda doeu muito! – Edward acariciou a coxa.

Tínhamos decidido fazer em um lugar escondido, então Edward fez B.S e eu E.C próximo ao quadril, mas era pequeno, o cós de qualquer calça ou bermuda tamparia.

- Pare de reclamar rapaz! – Emmett entrou no carro com a mão no anti-braço – Bella que é mulher não está reclamando, ninguém está sentindo dor aqui só você seu frutinha...

Na verdade eu estava sentindo uma puta de uma dor, mas eu nunca confessaria.

- Deixe-me ver sua Tatuagem... – Pedi para Emmett. – O que você fez?

- Eu pedi para escreverem uma frase em japonês. – Mostrou o anti-braço.

- Você sabe o que está escrito? – Indaguei prendendo o riso.

- Claro... – Revirou os olhos. – Isso aqui significa força em japonês...

- Se você diz... – dei de ombros prendendo riso. Liguei o carro.

- Você sabe o que está escrito lá? – Edward inclinou-se para sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Aham...

- E o que está escrito?

Olhei pelo retrovisor e vi Emmett beijando a tatuagem, eu não ia destruir seus sonhos, mas ia contar a Edward.

*TATTOO DE EMMETT = 私はめちゃくちゃ大好き

- Está escrito que ele ama tranzar... – Deixei uma risada escapar.

- Nem se preocupe, de fato, ele ama. – Edward riu. – Bells, vamos almoçar juntos?

- Claro... – Sorri. – Deixaremos Emmett em sua casa, depois vamos para a minha preciso tirar esse uniforme.

- Ok.

Deixei Emmett em sua casa e dirigi para a minha.

[...]

- Vem amor... – O puxei pela mão.

- Bella eu acho melhor eu não entrar...

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu vou-te chantagear com o mesmo argumento que usei para você fazer a tatuagem.

- Porque vocês, mulheres, sempre usam o sexo?

- Porque é a única coisa que vocês zelam. – Sorri puxando-o para dentro de minha casa.

- Bella você demor... – Renée travou na escada e sorriu um sorriso extremamente falso. – Oh que surpresa.

- Boa tarde Sra. Swan.

- Boa tarde Edward...

- Ed espera aqui um minuto, vou me trocar e já volto. – Soltei nossa mão e subi para o meu quarto.

PDV Edward

Renée ainda me olhava, virei o rosto para fitar a parede, era insuportável ficar próximo a ela.

- Sente-se rapaz...

Virei-me para encará-la e suspirei.

- Pode ter certeza que está sendo tão desconfortável para mim quanto para você.

Ok, que cobra! Só age como boa na frente de Bella...

Não respondi, permaneci de pé, calado, olhando para a porra da escada pedindo a Deus para Bella descer logo.

- Diga rapaz... Quanto quer?

Olhei para Renée sem entender.

- "Quanto quer" o que?

- Quanto quer para acabar com esse namorico... – Sorriu – Sabe, nossa família é importante, e o seu namoro com minha filha está difamando nossa imagem, eu sei que você quer dinheiro, diga seu preço.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de desprezo e nojo. Como... Como ela podia pensar que eu estava com Bella por conta do dinheiro.

- Eu não quero o seu dinheiro. – Cuspi. – A única coisa que quero é sua filha, ou melhor, o amor dela.

- Como se você a amasse. – Riu – Ande rapaz diga quanto quer dinheiro não é o problema. Afinal, você não serve para Bella, ela merece alguém melhor.

Minha vista ficou turva, tudo estava vermelho. Eu jamais fui tão humilhado, e o pior é que ela tinha toda razão, eu não merecia Bella, mas eu não iria abrir mão da nossa felicidade por puro capricho de Renée.

- Eu posso ser pobre, não ter dinheiro, carros velozes ou roupa de marca... – Sussurrei aproximando-me dela. – Mas nunca tiraria dinheiro de mulher alguma, muito menos da que eu amo. E nada, eu disse nada... Nada que você fizer vai me separar dela. Por que eu a amo mais que tudo.

Dei as costas, enquanto Renée me olhava aturdida.

**PDV Bella**

Toquei de roupa e peguei o presente que eu comprei para Edward.

- Pronto... – Desci as escadas, mas minha voz se perdeu quando vi a porta aberta e a ausência de Edward. – Onde Edward está? – Perguntei para Renée.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Fui à cozinha e quando voltei, ele já não estava mais aqui.

Ri ironicamente, eu conhecia Renée muito bem e sabia quando ela estava mentindo.

- E eu que pensei que você aceitaria... – Suspirei – Mas é claro que não, Dã! Minha mãe é Renée Swan, aquela que só se importa com ela mesma. – Bufei – Espero que não tenha magoado Edward, pois se magoou...

Corri para fora de casa e entrei em meu carro. Resolvi dirigir pelo caminho em que Edward fazia para ir embora e o encontrei. Parei o carro no meio fio e o segurei pelo braço.

- Amor, espere.

- Bella, me solta... – Ele não olhou para mim, mas sua voz estava embargada. – Eu só quero ir para casa.

- Me desculpa isso tudo é minha culpa. – O abracei pela cintura. – Por favor, não fica chateado comigo...

- Bells, você não tem culpa pela mãe que tem. – Erguei meu queixo. – O pior é que ela tem razão... – Colou sua testa na minha – Eu não sirvo para você.

- Não precisava sair de lá, Renée terá de se acostumar com nosso namoro. – Colei nossos lábios.

Edward riu.

- Você acha que foi por isso que sai? – Indagou.

- Por quê? Ela te fez algo? Falou algo?

- Esqueça amor... – Acariciou meu rosto – Eu não quero falar nisso.

- Não que falar, mais vai falar! – O puxei em direção ao meu carro.

- Bella eu não quero por você contra sua mãe! – Reclamou enquanto entrava no carro.

- Fale... – Liguei o carro.

Edward suspirou enquanto olhava para suas próprias mãos. Tirei uma de minhas mãos do volante para entrelaçar com a dele.

- Ok. – Bufou – Eu nunca fui tão humilhado... – Balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ela me ofereceu dinheiro para terminar nosso namoro.

Pisei no freio e virei para encará-lo.

- ELA O QUE?

- Viu por isso eu não queria te contar... – Revirou os olhos – Isso não importa, eu deixei bem claro para ela que não vou parar de lutar por você. – Sorriu torto – E você não vai brigar com ela ok?

- Ok... – Sorri – Mas...

- Mas? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vou agir como se tudo estivesse normal, mas não vou dirigir a palavra a ela... Simples! Renée perdeu minha confiança, que nunca teve. Agora vamos almoçar.

[...]

- Vem vamos entrar um pouco... – Edward abriu a porta. Peguei a sacola no banco de trás e sai do carro também. – O que é isso? – Apontou para a sacola.

- Um presente para você.

Seu rosto se fechou.

- Não vou aceitar.

- Vai sim.

- Vou não!

- Vai!

- Não!

- Se ele não que, eu quero! – A sacola foi puxada da minha mão.

- Emmett devolva! – Olhei para frente e vi Esme sorrindo, ela puxou a sacola da mão de Emmett e estendeu para mim. – Oi querida.

- Oi Esme.

- Vamos entrar... – Puxou-me pela mão.

Edward e eu ficamos um pouco na sala com os outros, para depois subir para o seu quarto.

- Amor, aceita... – Lhe passei a sacola – Por favor... – Fiz bico

- Não faz... Esse bico!

- Por favorzinho. – Pendurei-me em seu pescoço. – Vai amor, nem é um presente deslumbrante, é algo simples e vai ser muito necessário para nosso baile de formatura e sua profissão.

- Bella eu me sinto tão mal aceitando seus presentes... – Bufou pegando a sacola.

Sorri. Edward tirou a pequena caixa da sacola e a abriu.

- Uma gravata? – Indagou surpreso.

- Sim. – A peguei de sua mão – Afinal, todo advogado precisa de uma gravata e pelo que eu saiba você ainda não tem uma exato?

- É.

- Então... – Mordi os lábios – O que achou?

- Obrigada Bells! – Edward me beijou – Obrigada pela gravata, obrigado por me apoiar em meus objetivos, obrigada por estar ao meu lado, e obrigada por me amar.

- É isso que as namoradas fazem certo?

- Correta Senhorita Swan.

Edward empurrou-me para a cama e colocou-se sobre mim.

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrei passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Eu também amor, muito. – Sorriu – E eu juro que sua mãe não vai conseguir me desgrudar de você.

- Ela não vai. – O empurrei para o lado e peguei a gravata – Sabe quando fui comprar a gravata fiquei te imaginando nela... – mordi os lábios – Então descobri que tenho uma fantasia sexual...

Edward me olhou surpreso, e logo começou a rir.

- Não ria! – Puxei o pelo das suas pernas.

- Caraio Bella, isso dói.

- É para doer mesmo! – Bufei – Eu quero você só para mim depois da formatura.

- De gravata?

- Sim. – Mordi os lábios.

- Ok, só se você usar uma lingerie super-sexy. – Lambeu os lábios.

- É obvio... – Revirei os olhos – Eu já até comprei.

Edward gemeu puxando-me pelo tornozelo.

- Olha como você me deixa... – Pressionou seu quadril contra meu ventre.

Seu membro esta duro.

- Edward aqui não, seus pais estão lá embaixo e seu irmão também.

- Ok... – Bufou se jogando para o lado – Se importa se eu me aliviar aqui? - Minha boca se abriu de choque. – Brincadeirinha amor...

Ri.

- Palhaço! – O acertei com um travesseiro e pulei da cama.

- Vem aqui gostosa, me dar um beijo! – Edward puxou-me pela cintura.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 – Merece comemoração.**

- OMG! – Pulei no pescoço de Edward – Fomos aceitos!

- Sim princesa. – Edward girou-me no ar.

- Stanford, ai vamos nós! – Berrei.

Os alunos que passavam por ali me olharam como se eu fosse doida.

- Vocês não vão acreditar quando eu disser que fui aceito em Stanford! – Emmett aproximou-se pulando.

- Você já disse... – Revirei os olhos – E sim, eu não vou acreditar.

- Pois é cunhadinha. – Deu dois tapinhas em meu ombros – EU FUI ACEITO!

- Isso é serio? – Perguntei a Edward.

Ele assentiu dando de ombros.

- Ok, precisamos comemorar! – Falei entusiasmada – Não é todo dia que aceitam um burro.

- O Edward também foi aceito?

Ri.

- Foi, mas esquece. – Preferi não dizer que o burro era ele. – Porque não vamos para Port Angeles hoje?

- Hoje é a inauguração de uma nova boate.

- Acho exagero – Edward se impôs – Duvido que sua mãe vá deixar você sair comigo e Emm.

- Então... – Virei para Emmett ignorando o estraga prazer do meu namorado. – Quem sabe você não arruma uma namorada.

- Eu tenho namorada – Emm falou – A conheci no twitter, e ela está em Seattle... – Tirou o celular do bolso – Vou twittar para ela, quem sabe a gente não marca um encontro lá.

Emmett sentou-se em um banco próximo a nós, enquanto mexia no celular.

- Ele sabe que não é bom confiar em pessoas que não se conhece né? – Perguntei em um sussurro para Edward.

- Ele já conversa com essa menina a um bom tempo – Deu de ombros.

- Você vai né? – Indaguei enlaçando seu pescoço. – Por favor, por favor, por favor...

- Tudo bem... – Selou nossos lábios – Claro que vou, ou acha que iria deixar minha gata sozinha em um lugar como esse?

- Obrigada amor!

- Poxa... – Emmett levantou-se fungando – Ela não pode ir.

Soltei um risinho.

- Que pena... – Fiz minha melhor cara triste – Então isso significa que você vai para uma balada e não vai pegar ninguém?

- Claro que não! – Rolou os olhos – Nós temos uma relação aberta, minha loira entendeu que temos necessidades e já que não podemos nos saciar junto resolvemos ter essa relação aberta.

- Que estranho... – Olhei para Edward – Eu nunca toparia isso.

- Muito menos eu.

[...]

Depois da aula dei uma carona para Edward e Emmett. Combinamos que eu passaria as 21h30min na casa deles.

- Emmett vai entrando que eu já vou. – Edward falou para o irmão que saia do carro.

- Vão ficar de suruba ai dentro né...

- EMMETT! – O repreendi.

- Ok, Ok, vou fingir que acredito... – Murmurou enquanto caminhava em direção a casa.

Soltei meu cinto e virei-me no banco.

- Nós quase não nos tocamos hoje... – Sussurrei enquanto puxava Edward pelo queixo e colava nossos lábios.

- À noite eu te recompenso... – Arranhou meus lábios com seus dentes. – Preciso entrar, Esme queria que eu arrumasse algo para ela.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Edward saiu do carro e entrou em sua casa, liguei o carro e dirigi para a minha.

[...]

- Bella semana que vem é o baile, já comprou seu vestido? – Ângela indagou.

Estávamos falando a meia hora no celular.

- Claro que já.

- Você vai com Edward?

- Aham...

- Sua mãe vai te matar.

Revirei os olhos. Olhei para o relógio e constatei que era hora de começar a me arrumar.

- Ang, me desculpa, preciso desligar... – Sentei-me na cama – Edward, eu e Emm vamos para Port Angeles hoje.

- Tudo bem amiga, até amanhã na escola.

Desliguei o celular e corri para o banheiro.

**PDV Edward**

- Como estou? – Emmett girou no meio da sala – Gostoso?

Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção há tv, Bella chegaria daqui a pouco.

- Está lindo meu bebê...

- Mãe eu não sou um bebê!

Ri alto ao ver Esme apertando as bochechas de Emm.

- Porque está rindo bebê da mamãe? – Minha mãe caminhou em minha direção e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. – Lembro-me de quando você era pequenininho e cabia em meus braços...

- Eu também não sou bebê... – Resmunguei jogando minhas pernas no braço do sofá e deitando minha cabeça em seu colo.

- Você sempre vai ser o meu bebê. – Acariciou minhas madeixas.

Sorri. Não importava nossa idade, minha mãe sempre nos trataria assim.

- Mãe, qual é a sensação de ter um filho? – Indaguei.

- OMG, Bella está grávida?

- Não... – Gargalhei – Só... queria saber.

Esme suspirou aliviada.

- Bem... é a melhor coisa do mundo. – Mordeu os lábios parecendo perdida em lembranças – Quando você vê aquele ser minúsculo em seus braços, é algo inexplicável, é o fruto de um amor sabe, a gente fica meio sem rumo.

- Parece ser um momento especial.

- É sim filho.

- Que nada... – Emmett bufou – Filho só traz prejuízo...

- Emmett não fale assim! – Minha mãe o repreendeu.

- Mas é a mais pura verdade, pense bem... – Estendeu a mão direita e passou a contar nos dedos – Você precisa acordar a noite, você tem muitos gastos, sua mulher tem que ficar um mês sem sexo conseqüentemente você tem que ficar sem sexo e...

- Ok... – Levantei-me – Chega, se você pensa assim... – Dei de ombros – Eu quero ter filhos, com Bella claro.

- Que bom, porque eu também quero!

Virei-me em direção a voz e vi Bella e Carlisle na porta.

- Por isso estão praticando...

- EMMETT!

- Bem, eu quero ser avô – Carlisle sorriu passando seu braço sobre o ombro de Bella.

- E eu também! – Minha mãe levantou-se e caminhou até eles, dando um abraço em Bella e um beijo em meu pai – Mas vocês podem esperar um pouco né?

Bella e eu rimos.

- Só depois de casar. – Falou convicta.

- Isso é uma indireta? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez... – Deu de ombros, caminhou até mim e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Vamos? – Perguntei.

- Claro.

**PDV Bella**

A boate estava lotada, Emmett logo sumiu no meio da multidão, agarrei bem as mãos de Edward, eu não queria que ele fosse levado.

- Vamos dançar? – Perguntei em seu ouvido por conta do som alto.

Edward sorriu e saiu me puxando para o meio da aglomeração.

**=== Link Seguro ===**

(Ke$ha – Tik Tok)

.com/watch?v=O_AAn24fEk8

ou

..br/#/musica/ke%24ha/tik-tok/212819

Edward colocou uma mão em minha cintura, enquanto dançava sensualmente. Meu namorado era gostoso, fato!

Joguei os braços para o ar e entrei no ritmo da batida. Mordi meus lábios sensualmente enquanto descia até o chão, Edward puxou-me contra seu corpo e encostou seus lábios em meu ouvido.

- Amor, está me provocando? - Indagou.

- Eu? - Mordisquei o lobulo de seu ouvido - Não amor, só estou dançando.

Soltei-me dele e passei a dançar sozinha, de costas para ele.

Seus braços fecharam-se ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me para si novamente. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto continuava a dançar. Seus lábios deraparam pelo meu pescoço, intercalando entre beijos e mordidas.

Suspirei. Virei-me de frente para ele e grudei minha bochecha na sua.

- Vamos pegar algo para beber? Tá calor...

- Vamos amor.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para um canto mais afastado.

- O que você quer? - Edward encostou-me na parede e colou nossos lábios.

- Eu quero tantas coisas... - Gemi.

- Estou querendo saber o que você quer para beber. - Edward gargalhou.

- Ah... - Mordi os lábios sem graça – Ice.

- Espera que eu já volto.

Encostei-me na parede, para esperar Edward.

- Ei Bella, Edward te deixou sozinha? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Não, só fui pegar duas bebidas... – Meu namorado estendeu uma garrafa de Ice para mim, mas Emm a puxou.

- Idiota, pegue a sua! – Xinguei.

Emmett lambeu o bico da garrafa e a estendeu para mim.

- Prontinho...

- Ew!

- Eu divido a minha com você meu amor... – Edward entregou a garrafa para mim e se aproximou para me beijar, mas virou para encarar o irmão – Serio que você vai segurar vela?

- Claro que não, vou azarar.

Edward voltou a colar seu corpo contra o meu, enquanto seus lábios brincavam em meu pescoço, deixando-me excitada.

- Amor não faz isso... – Gemi em seu ouvido.

- Mas eu quero fazer isso... – Contornou meus lábios com sua língua – Quero fazer muitas coisas com você.

Fechei os olhos tentando manter o controle, céus. Mas eu não ia ficar atrás, ele estava me provocando, eu também iria provoca-ló.

Inverti nossa posição, Edward abriu um pouco a perna para me encaixar ali, mas só encaixei uma perna, me acochando nele. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura quando ergui um pouco minha perna para roçar meu joelho em seu membro. O lugar em que estávamos era escuro, então aproveitei para escorregar minha mão pelo seu peito até o feixe de sua calça e a abri, colocando minha mão por dentro de sua boxe e apertando seu membro.

- Bells... – Edward deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro, apertando mais meu corpo contra o seu. – Se você continuar eu vou gozar...

Soltei sua mão e sai arrastando-o, eu conhecia aquele lugar, antes de se tornar uma boate era uma escola de balé, Reneé me matriculou quando era menor.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Aqui... – Achei uma porta e a abri puxando Edward para dentro e trancando-a. – Agora você vai gozar, mas dentro de mim.

O puxei pela gola da camisa até o canto da grande sala, sentei-me na mesa que tinha ali.

- Safada... – Edward abriu minha perna e se encaixou ali, roçando seu membro em mim – Olha como você me deixou, eu estou até dolorido...

- Pode deixar que eu te alivio amor...

Rapidamente me livrei de sua camisa e aproveitei para lamber aquele tórax malhado.

Eu sentia as mãos de Edward despindo-me, mas eu estava tão concentrada em seu corpo que só voltei a realidade quando Edward retirou meu sutiã e abocanhou meus seios.

- Edward... – Gemi alto, eu poderia gemer o quanto quisesse que ninguém ouvisse por conta do som alto.

- Geme amor, geme para o seu homem...

Levei minha mão até o cós de sua calça – que ainda estava aberta -, e a puxei para baixo. Desci da mesa e me ajoelhei na frente de Edward, puxei sua boxe branca até seu joelho e peguei seu membro rígido.

- Oh amor... – Edward gemeu colocando suas mãos em meu cabelo.

Lambi lentamente sua cabeça e desci por toda sua extensão.

- Chupa amor... – Ele implorou.

Sorri. Coloquei só sua cabeça em minha boca e a mordi devagar e sensualmente. Levei minha outra mão até seus testículos e comecei a massageá-los.

- PORRA BELLA! – Edward rosnou e estocou em minha boca.

Engoli até o seu talo e voltei chupando, para depois repetir o mesmo ato, só que mais rápido e forte.

Surpreendi-me quando Edward agarrou-me e jogou-me sobre a mesa. Suas mãos tiraram minha calça e rasgaram minha calcinha, eu gemi.

- Você gosta que eu seja bruto? – Perguntou em forma ameaçadora, isso só contribuiu para que eu me sentisse mais molhada.

- Aham...

- Vou te mostrar o que acontece quando fico assim!

Ele ergueu minhas pernas e as pousou em seus ombros, cada mão sua segurava uma coxa minha enquanto Edward mordia minha virilha e dava leves tapinhas com sua língua em meu clitóris.

- Edward...

Ele me olhou sorrindo e abocanhou meus lábios, chupando-os e lambendo-os. Joguei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos. Ele fez mensão de se afastar, mas eu agarrei seus cabelos e o forcei a ficar ali, enquanto começava a rebolar em seu rosto. Meus gemidos eram cada vez mais freqüentes, eu não conseguia me controlar.

Senti a língua de Edward me penetrando e rodando dentro de mim. Soltei seus cabelos e agarrei a borda da mesa enquanto gritava seu nome. Ele riu contra mim e me penetrou com dois dedos.

Céus, eu ia morrer.

- Edward... – O chamei gemendo.

- Bella, fique quieta, eu pedi para você falar? – Rosnou.

Foi à deixa para que eu gozasse em seus dedos.

- Você é uma menina muito mal, eu deixei você desperdiçar meu mel?

- Não... – Sussurrei arfando. – Edward vem logo amor, eu estou tão molhada.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, eu vou te foder gostoso.

Edward saiu de entre minhas pernas e eu resmunguei.

- Volta aqui Edward! – Gritei.

- Não grite Isabella, ou seu castigo será pior.

Edward colocou nossas roupas no chão, formando um tipo de lençol ou algo do tipo.

- Vem, aqui tenho mais espaço para te amar. – Falou carinhoso.

Sai da mesa e fui até ele. Edward puxou-me pela cintura e me deitou no sobre nossas roupas.

Ele colocou seu corpo sobre o meu e passou a distribuir beijos cálidos pelo meu corpo.

- Edward... – O puxei com minhas pernas – Eu quero que você me foda brutamente...

- Bella, eu acho que não, posso te machucar.

Ok, eu teria que provocar.

- Você parece muito delicado para isso né?

- Bella você está me chamando de gay? – Indagou incrédulo, mas eu podia ver o tom negro tomando seus olhos – Vou te mostrar quem é o delicado aqui.

Meu namorado arreganhou minhas pernas e me penetrou em uma só estocada. O enlacei com minhas pernas e passei a rebolar sob seu corpo.

- Quem é o delicado? – Estocou com força fazendo-me revirar os olhos de prazer e gemer.

Suas estocadas eram firmes e selvagens, o puxei pela nuca beijando-o violentamente, enquanto deixava minhas mãos aranharem suas costas.

- ISSO AMOR! – Incentivei.

- Você quer brutalidade... você... vai... ter... – Ele aumentou mais anda o ritmo e me deu um tapa.

- Hmm... – Gemi.

Ok, eu estava virando sadomazoquista?

Senti minhas pernas tremerem enquanto Edward puxava meu quadril de encontro ao seu. O êxtase veio em sincronia, Edward explodiu ao mesmo tempo em que eu e caiu exausto sobre mim.

**PDV Edward**

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e pude ouvir Bella ainda gemendo. Será que eu a machuquei?

- Bella, está tudo bem? – Indaguei, mas ela só gemeu.

- Não se... hmm... mexa. – Fechou os olhos.

Levantei-me minimamente de cima dela e a mesma me puxou para baixo.

- Porra eu pedi para você não se mexer! – Gemeu – Eu ainda estou gozando.

Ergui o rosto um pouco para encara-lá, Bella parecia estar tendo orgasmos múltiplos. Sorri malignamente, e em um movimento rápido sai de dentro dela e entrei novamente. Ela soltou um grito estridente e depois mordeu meu ombro com força.

Esperei ela se recuperar.

- Está melhor? – Perguntei.

- Uau, eu nunca gozei tantas vezes em uma só transa.

- Você consegue sentir suas pernas? – Indaguei rindo.

- Por enquanto não... – Sussurrou baixinho. – OMG, será que fiquei paraplégica?

- Não amor... – Gargalhei saindo de dentro dela e me sentando – É normal quando a mulher tem orgasmos múltiplos.

- É melhor sairmos daqui. – Sugeriu.

A ajudei se levantar. Colocamos nossas roupas e antes de sair da sala a puxei para um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

- Eu te amo. – Mordi seu nariz.

- Eu também te amo amor. – Entrelaçou nossos dedos – Agora vamos procurar seu irmão.

Saímos da sala e voltamos para o local mais movimentado.

- Onde será que Emmett está? – Perguntei.

- Eu não s... OMG! – Bella tapou a própria boca enquanto apontava para o deck, Emm estava sobre o balcão, sem camiseta, com muitas mulheres colocando notas em sua cueca.

- Pelo menos ele descobriu um modo de ganhar dinheiro. – falei em seu ouvido para que ela ouvisse – Vamos lá busca-lo.

Quando Emmett nos viu se aproximando pulou do balcão e veio nos abraçar.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE AMO VOCÊS?

- Nossa que bafo! – Bella abanou o ar. – Emm ta na hora de irmos... – Olhou no relógio do pulso, já são 03h10min.

- OK, SÓ DEIXA EU ME DESPEDIR DAS MINHAS AMIGAS! – Voltou até o balcão e deu um beijo na boca de cada mulher que estava lá, ao todo eram sete. – AGORA PODEMOS IR, EMM TA FELIZ!

Bella e eu gargalhamos e saímos puxando-o para fora.

[...]

**[N/A: Liguem a musica, vai ficar super hilario]**

**Spice Girls - Wannabe**

.com/watch?v=zvO2IvL0sBM

- Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. – Emmett berrou. (_Hei,__Direi o que quero o que realmente realmente quero)_

- So tell me what you want, what you really really want, - Minha namorada entrou no ritmo, fazendo um dueto com Emmett. (_Então me diga o que quer e o que realmente realmente quer)__  
_

- I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (_Direi o que quero o que realmente realmente quero)_

- So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (_Então me diga o que quer e o que realmente quer)_

- I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. (_Eu quero, quero, quero__Quer realmente quero "zig zig" ah_)

- Se o meu irmão não calar a boca, eu juro que tomo a direção e jogo o carro contra uma caminhão. – Ameacei.

- Relaxa amor... – Bella sorriu – EU ADORO ESSA MUSICA!

- BELLINHA EU TAMBÉM! ESSA PARTE É MINHA!- Emmett berrou tirando o tênis e fazendo de microfone. – If you want my future forget my past, If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Now don't go wasting my precious time, Get your act together we could be just fine.

(_Se você quiser meu futuro, esqueça meu passado__Se quiser ficar comigo melhor ir rapido Agora, não me faça perder o meu tempo precioso Endireite-se, nós poderíamos nos dar bem_)

E os dois se empolgaram...

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,__  
__So tell me what you want, what you really really want,__  
__I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really__  
__really really wanna zigazig ha.___

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,__  
__Make it last forever friendship never ends,__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,__  
__Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.___

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,__  
__Say you can handle my love are you for real,__  
__I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,__  
__If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.___

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,__  
__So tell me what you want, what you really really want,__  
__I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really__  
__really really wanna zig zig ha.___

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,__  
__Make it last forever friendship never ends,__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,__  
__Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.___

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me__  
__you gotta listen carefully,__  
__We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,__  
__We got G like MC who likes it on an__  
__Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,__  
__and as for me, ha you'll see,__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around,__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around.___

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,__  
__Make it last forever friendship never ends,__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,__  
__Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.___

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,__  
__you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around,__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around,__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around,__  
__Slam your body down zigazig ah.__  
__If you wanna be my lover._

__

_Endireite-se, nós poderíamos nos dar bem ___

_Direi o que quero o que realmente realmente quero__  
__Então me diga o que quer e o que realmente realmente quer___

_Eu quero, quero, quero, quero__  
__Quer realmente quero "zig zig" ah___

_Se quiser ser meu amante__  
__Voce tem que se dar com meus amigos__  
__Faça durar para sempre__  
__A amizade nunca termina__  
__Se quiser ser meu amante__  
__Voce tem que dar__  
__Apoderar-se é fácil demais mas é assim mesmo___

_O que voce acha disso?__  
__Agora voce sabe como me sinto__  
__Diga que pode lidar com o meu amor __  
__(está falando sério?)__  
__Não serei apressada, lhe darei uma chance__  
__Se voce realmente me incomodar então direi adeus___

_Direi o que quero o que realmente realmente quero__  
__Então me diga o que quer o que realmente realmente quer___

_Eu quero, quero, quero, quero__  
__Quer realmente quero "zig zig" ah___

_Se quiser ser meu amante__  
__Voce tem que que se atirar__  
__Faça durar para sempre__  
__Atire-se ao chão e role__  
__Atire-se ao chão e "zig zig" ah___

_Então aqui vai uma história de A a Z__  
__(se) voce quiser ficar comigo__  
__Tem que ouvir atentamente__  
__Nós colocamos "mi menor" no lugar__  
__Quem gosta de ser criticado?__  
__Nós temos "sol" como "dó central"__  
__Quem gosta disso ligado?__  
__Uma vitória fácil não vem de graça__  
__Ela é uma verdadeira dama__  
__E quanto a eles você verá__  
__Atire-se ao chão e role___

_Se quiser ser meu amante __  
__Voce tem(5x) que se atirar(4x)__  
__Faça durar para sempre__  
__Atire-se ao chão e role(3x)__  
__Atire-se ao chão e "zig zig" ah__  
__Se quiser ser meu amante_

Quando menos percebi até eu tava cantando o fim da musica. Ok, a musica era contagiante, não podia negar.

- UHUUU! – Bella e Emmett comemoraram.

- Vocês são doidos. – Gargalhei.

O resto da viagem passou rápido, Bella nos deixou em casa e foi para a sua.

**PDV Bella**

Entrei em casa rindo sozinha, subi para o meu quarto e liguei para Edward.

- Cheguei viva... – Anunciei.

- Que bom amor. – Edward riu baixo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Indaguei.

- Emm ta fazendo um Stripper para os meus pais, cantando Spice girls.

Deitei-me na cama e ri.

- O Emm pode ter esse jeito louco, mas ele é muito especial.

- Que é isso Isabella, está dando encima do meu irmão?

- Jamais amor. – Gargalhei – Bem, boa noite, só liguei porque você pediu.

- Eu não conseguiria dormir sem saber se você chegou bem ou não.

Mordi os lábios, ele é tão fofo.

- Até mais amor, eu te amo.

- Eu também princesa, sonhe comigo.

- Sempre.

Desliguei o celular, fui até meu closet, peguei uma camisola me troquei. Foi só encostar minha cabeça no travesseiro para o sono chegar.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

** N/A:** Então, o que acharam? :D Espero que tenham gostado *-* COMENTEM OK?

E... ah, o fim da primeira fase já está proximo :(

Criei um cronograma de post, está no meu blog, se quiserem ficar ligados nos dias de atualização Acesse:

./

Beijos =) Até!

**COMENTEM! RECOMENDEM! POOR FAVOR!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**AVISO!**

**Sim, eu sei que está demorando para postar, é que eu não estou gostando de postar aqui :(**

**Me Desculpem!**

**MAS GOSTARIA DE PEDIR PARA QUE VOCÊS LESSEM NO NYAH!**

**..br/historia/75878/Ill_Be_There_For_You**

**Ou minhas outras historias...**

**..br/cocenza**

**OU LEIAM NO MEU BLOG!**

**.**

**ME DESCULPEM!**

**:(**

**Beijooos garotaas :***


End file.
